Sanser
Smagssans og lugtesans redegøre kort for smagssans og lugtesans (kemoreceptorer, turn-over, submodaliteter/kvaliteter). Lugtesans Lugt=olfaction. thumb|Næsen De er begge to kemiske sanse og benytter sig derfor af kemoreceptorer. Øverst i næsehulen er den olfaktoriske region, hvor der sidder kemoreceptorer. Der er mucus i næsen, og så kan kemikalierne lettere sætte sig fast. Axonerne går så op gennem knoglepladen: foramen og danner synapse med nogle andre nerver der går op til cerebral cortex (cerbrums overflade) (ved traume kan axonerne rives over i foramen, så man mister sin lugtesans). Turn-over = levetid. Lugtesansceller bliver hele tiden udskiftes (10 dage), hvilket er meget usædvanligt for neuroner. Smagssans thumb|Tunge thumb|Hoved og mund Smagssansens submodaliteter er: sød, sur, salt, bitter og umami. Der er en tendens til at det er bittert bagerst og salt/surt i midten og sødt forrest. Der findes nogle papillae på tungen, der udgør smagsløgerne. På dem sidder der op til flere kemoreceptorer, der går til cortex via synapser i medulla oblangata og i thalamus. Det er vha. aktionspotentialefrekvensen, at hjernen kan skelne forskel mellem smag. Methol og chili indeholder de samme ligander, der aktiverer hhv. kulde- og varmereceptorer Turn-over = levetid. Smagssansceller bliver hele tiden udskiftes (10 dage), hvilket er meget usædvanligt for neuroner. Anatomisk struktur for øret beskrive anatomiske strukturer af væsentlig betydning for ørets funktion (Det ydre øre samler lyd, som påvirker trommehinden. I mellemøret er der tre små knogler, som leder luftsvingninger til svingninger i væsken i det indre øre, to stabiliserende muskler. I det indre øre: ovale vindue, runde vindue, scala vestibuli, scala media og scala tympani, tectorial membran, basilar membran, hårceller, nervefibre). thumb|Øret thumb|Øresnegl thumb|Endolymfe og tectorial membran Øret er inddelt i det ydre, mellemøret og det indre øre. Øret er formet som en tragt, så så meget lyd kommer ind som muligt. Når lyden kommer ind gennem mellemøret, får luftsvingningerne trommehinden til at vibrere, så der kommer svingninger i væsken. Der er to stabiliserende muskler ved trommehindnen. Disse vibraitoner overføres til væsken i det indre øre vha. hammeren, ambolten og stigbøjlen. Det indre øre består af øgesneglen, forgården og de tre buegange. Lydbølgerne kommer ind gennem det et ovale vindue og over i øresneglen og så ud gennem runde vindue. Øresneglen består af tre spiraler: scala vestibuli (perilymfe, hvor lyden kommer ind via ovale vindue), scala tympani (perilymfe, lyden kommer ud og går hen til det runde vindue). Imellem disse to ligger der scala media, cochlear duct, der indeholder endolymfe og hårcellerne. Endolymfen er noget væske, der muligvis fylder hele scala media. Inde i scala media er tectorial membranen, der ligger oven på hårcellerne (det så også er inde i scala media). Basilar membranen afskærer til scala tymfani. Endolymfen er en væske der har høj koncentration af kalium-ioner (hvilket jo er det der diffunderer ind når hårcellerne bevæger sig). Perilymfe mindre cerebrospinalvæske og har en høj koncentration af natrium-ionen og lav koncentration af kalium (hvilket er omvendt i forhold til cerebrospinalvæsken). Hørelse og ligevægtssans redegøre for hørelse og ligevægtssans (mekanoreceptorer, indre øre, adækvat stimulus, stereocilier, frekvens/lydtryk). Hørelse thumb|Mekanoreceptorerne Mellemøret adapterer til lydtrykket - fx høj musik er ikke lige så farligt som et pistolskud, da det kommer pludseligt. Det indre øre består af øresneglen med forskellige, forgården og de tre buegange. Mekanoreceptorererne sidder i øresneglen. Disse er små hårceller, hvor små sansehår (stereocilier/mikrovilli) vender ud mod væsken, der ligger i kanaelen. thumb|Sansehår der bevæger sig På stereocilierne findes kaliumkanaler, som åbnes når afstanden til nabocilieren bliver større, grundet en fjederlignende mekanisme. Vibrationerne fra stigbøjlen, får den perilymfen til at lave lydbølger. Når lydbølgerne går igennem øresneglen, får det cilierne til at vibrere, hvormed kaliumkanalerne åbnes, så der sker en depolarisering. Herefter sendes aktionspotentialer til cortex temporallappen med synapser i hjernestammen og thalamus. Lydene går rundt i øresneglen med lydbølger, og de højfrekvente lyde dør hurtigt ud, mens de lavfrekvente når hele vejen ind til midten. Det er altså frekvensen, der bestemmer tonen. Ligevægtssans thumb|De stationære thumb|De dynamiske Der er tre ting, der har betydning for ligevægtssansen: balancen i øret, øjenen og proprioceptionen. I det indre øre findes to ligevægtsmekanismer, en stationære og en dynamisk. De består begge to af hårceller. Den staionære findes i vestibulen, der er hulrummet lige inden buegangene. Disse detekterer hvilke vej hovedet vendet i forhold til tyngdekraften. I buegangene findes de dynamiske, der bevæger sig i forhold til hovedets bevægleser (står og svejer). Der er tre buegange i alt. Anatomisk struktur for øje beskrive anatomiske strukturer af væsentlig betydning for øjets funktion (cornea, linse, pupil, retina, maculaområde, nervus opticus, øjenmuskler). thumb|Øjet Øjets yderste lag fortil er cornea, hornhinden. Den er galsklar, avaskulær. Består af bindevæv med collagen, elstiske fibre og proteoglycans. Den får ilt ved diffusion fra luften. Linsen er ansvarlig for at man kan stille fokus nær/langt væk - akkommodation. Den er oval men er ret lige fortil. Linsen sidder fast i væggene med små tynde fibre, der kan ændre dens form. Pupillen er åbningen ind til øjet. Ved kameraflash i mørke er øjnene røde, da man ser de små blodkar inde i øjet, da iris'en ikke kan nå at trække sig sammen. Iris er styret af glat muskulatur, der trækker sig sammen ved refleks, når der er meget lys. På bagsiden af glaslegemet kommer nethinden, retina, som den næste lag. Den består af et pigmentlag og et nervøst lag. Her sidder alle nervecellerne: stave/rods og tappe/cones. Stavene er ansvarlige for sort-hvid-synen, og tappene er ansvarlig for farverne og stimuleres kun ved gode lysforhold. Der er næsten dobbelt så mange stave som tappe. Maculaområdet er det gule punkt, hvor de fleste tappe ligger (farve). Den ligger bagerst i midten af øjet ca, og det er derfor objekter ses bedst lige foran ansigtet. Der findes også et optic disc, hvor øjets eneste nervebane (nervus opticus) går - her kan man derfor ikke se noget, the blind spot, da der ikke er nogle sansereceptorer. Øjet har 6 muskler: 4 der bevæger den hhv. højre, venstre, op og ned og 2 der sidder rundt om øjet. Synssans redegøre for synssans (fotoreceptorer, centralsyn, synsfelt, farvesyn, dybdesyn). thumb|Retina Irisen tillader at der kommer lys ind gennem pupillen. Lyset rammer så retina, hvilket bliver konverteret til aktionspotentialer, som videresendes til hjernen. Nethindens nervøse lag består af nogle sublag: *Tre neurale lag **Photoreceptor celler *Netværklag, hvor neuronerne synapser med hinanden **Bipolære celler *Netværklag, hvor neuronerne synapser med hinanden **Ganglionske celler Pigmentlaget består af et eneste lag med pigmentet melanin, som giver en sort matrix, hvilket reducerer lysspredning... Tappene står for sort-hvid-synen, dvs. når der er begrænset lys. Photoreceptorcellerne sender den inhibitoriske neruotransmitter; glutamat ud, når de er ustimulerede, dvs. i mørke. Jo mere lyssignal, de får, jo mindre glutamat udsender de. Imellem photoreceptorerne og de nerveceller, der danner de optiske nerve, findes de bipolære celler. Når glutamat ikke udsendes (ved lys), holde den inhibitoriske virkning op og de bipolæreceller begynder så at udsende en neurotransmitter, som synpaser med de nerveceller, der danner den optiske nerve, som sender aktionspotentialer til occipital-lappen. Lyset absorberes af de specialiserede nerveceller - stavve og tappe. Det overskydende lys absorberes af pigmentccellerne (albinoer kan se, men syn er ikke helt optimalt), der isolerer den enkle photoreceptor så lyset ikke spredes. Svaret er altså at lyset kun løber 'en vej, mens det genererede nervesignal på grund af øjets opbygning løber den 'anden' vej. ;Centralsyn: ;Synsfelt: Den del af omgivelserne, der danner billeder på nethinden, kaldes synsfeltet. ;Farvesyn: Man ser det lys, der reflekteres fra en genstand - og bølgelængden her svarer til en farve. Stavene er i midten, mens tappene er fordelt over resten af pladsen. I mørke ser man så kun noget 'in the corner of the eye' men ikke når man kigger direkte på det. ;Dybdesyn: Man ser bedst når hjernen sammenligner højre og venstre øjers informationer. Nervebaner redegøre kort for forløbet af (1) pyramidebaner (tractus corticospinalis), (2) bagstrengs-lemniscus-medialis-systemet, (3) tractus spino-thalamicus lateralis og (4) tractus spino-thalamicus anterior; herunder specielt hvilken form for signaler der løber heri, at der er tale om hvid substans og hvor fibre evt. krydser. Generelt: Hvilke horn de løber fra, hvor de krydser over, betydning af banen (temp, smerte, motorisk, sensorisk). Pyramidebaner thumb|Pyramidebaner Motoriske nerveledningsbaner i hjerne og rygmarv hvori impulser ledes fra hjernebarken til den tværstribede muskulatur. De begynder i motorcortex og de løber ventrale horn. 75-85% krydser over i medulla oblangata, mens de resterende 15-25% krydser over i medulla spinalis på det niveau, hvor de laver synapse med de nedre motor-neuroner. (efferent) Hvis man mister denne bane, mister man sin motoriske finkontrol. Bagstrengs-lemniscus-medialis-systemet thumb|Bagstrengs En sensoriske (afferent) nervebane, der løber i den dorsale rod. Den bærer to-punkts-diskrimination, proprioception, tryk og vibraiton. Den primære neuron krydser over i medulla oblangata, hvor den synapser med den sekundære neuron, der kører videre til thalamus, hvor den synapser med den tertiære neuron der ender i cerebralcortex og cerebellum. Tractus spino-thalamicus lateralis og anterior thumb|Spino-thalamicus Sensoriske afferent nervebaner, der er svært at skille ad og deres funktioner lapper i store dele over. Deres funkitoner er smerte, temperatur, let berøring, tryk, kilden og kløe. Den primære neuroner har cellelegeme i dorsalroden. Den laver via en interneuron synapse med det sekundære neuron i det dorsale horn. Den sekundære neuron krydser over og løber derefter lateralt op til thalamus, hvor den sekundære neuron synapser med en tertiære neuron, der går til det sensoriske center i cortex. Følesansen redegøre for følesansen. thumb Smertetilstand beskrive smertetilstande og deres behandling. Kategori:Nervesystemet